


Through The Deep, Dark Valley

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Friends to Enemies to Lovers is Very Very Sexy [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Academy Era, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Related, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers for Episode: s12e01-02 Spyfall, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, The Doctor: I'm a private person this time around, The Sound of Drums, The TARDIS is done, The TARDIS:You know what... Fuck that., Touring, Travelling in the TARDIS (Doctor Who), and some fluff, as a treat, for the gays, lots of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: When the TARDIS malfunctions and the Doctor is knocked unconscious the Fam find themselves traversing not only the TARDIS but the Doctor's mind as well.On Hiatus
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master & The Rani, The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Friends to Enemies to Lovers is Very Very Sexy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609696
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177





	1. The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th work on AO3! 50! And I'm posting it on my 19th birthday, it's wild.
> 
> Enjoy this fic, I'm working quite hard on it.

_ His legs carry him as fast as he will go into the fields, there’s rustling behind him as two more people follow him, both a little shorter but his age, still young and carefree.  _

_ “Wait up!” The voice is so soft and small, but he doesn’t stop or slow down, she has the shortest legs but that doesn’t mean he’ll adjust for her as they go, after all they can’t all be good at running.  _

_ The second set of footsteps is heavier, but he’s slower than Ushas too, even with longer legs, “Oh come on-” It’s a groan, “-Theta, we’re thirty-two you can slow down!”  _

_ But he doesn’t stop, blonde curls in his eyes as he goes and runs through the red fields beyond the city and whilst he knows that his companions are annoyed, he can hear they’re laughter as they go.  _

_ So, he twists to face them and laughs, “Koschei, come on, we always run on my birthday!” And he sets off again.  _

_ He hears Ushas loudly shout a curse but speed up all the same, long dark hair trailing out behind her as she catches up to him.  _

_ Koschei stares after them, sighs, then starts running too.  _

_ “I can’t say no to you, can I?” He yells and receives another joyful laugh in return. _

* * *

  
  


She doesn’t think the Doctor sleeps, keyword  _ thinks  _ because she’s never seen her stop or walk off to another room for a nap or the night… Yaz doesn’t even know if the Doctor has a bedroom to sleep in at all. 

When they come down in the morning, she’s there, standing at the controls, though it’s always a toss up of how she’ll greet them. 

Some days, she’s  _ The Doctor,  _ all smiles and adventures, promises of different worlds to see… Anything they can imagine. 

Then there are days like today, where her eyes sit focused down on the console as she flicks switches and mutters to herself in a multitude of languages that Yaz can’t even find the time to comprehend, though she suspects many of them are curses. 

Her coat is slung over one side of the console, her hair is covering her face from where they stand at the top of the stairs, Yaz looks at Ryan, Ryan looks at Graham and it is a silent agreement as they creep back towards the kitchen. 

“I know she said it’s personal, but I honestly don’t get why she’s looking for him.” Yaz leans against the counter as she watches Graham put the kettle on and Ryan pulling mugs down from the cupboards, “She was distracted for a little while but is this how it’s going to be from now on?”

Her friends looked at her, before Ryan held out the packet of jammy dodgers he’d located, “We can’t really say, it’s like she said though isn’t it?” He jumps up onto the counter and sits there as she takes a biscuit, “She’s been alive so long she’s lost count, we know the her she’s shown us, this is just more of the same… We’re getting to know her.”

Yaz takes a bite of the biscuit, as Graham lifts the kettle to pour water into the mugs, “The Doc will be okay, we just have to be there for her, she’s probably just looking for the man so she can make sure he’s locked safely away from anyone he could harm.” 

_ Or…  _ Her mind pushes a bit, as she tastes sweet but factory strawberry jam. _ It's the opposite and she wants to see him safe.  _

She shakes it off as Graham loads up the tea on a tray, “Yeah, that’s probably it.” Ryan looks at her before he jumps back off the counter, picking up the tray as he ditches the biscuits on it. 

“Come on, let’s go see if we can get her to take a break.” Ryan smiles at her, familiar and friendly, as Graham leaves the room ahead of them already calling out to the Doctor, “Then see where we’re going for breakfast ay?”

Her mind sits whispering, but she nods, “Hopefully it’s better than the last place.”    
  
“I liked the last place.”    
  
“No, you liked the waitress at the last place.”    
  
“Same difference.” He replies and Yaz can’t help but smile, before he leaves through the door.

* * *

  
  


The Doctor doesn’t stop for long, but offers to run them back to earth so they can get some breakfast, claiming she’ll be fine with the biscuits before she downs the tea- That was still almost boiling -and turns back to the console, already flipping the switches without them answering. 

“You should join us for breakfast.” Graham insists, he says it in the voice that makes Yaz think he’s slowly adopting half the universe and they all watch the Doctor’s back tense a bit before she turns back to face them, “I know a great greasy spoon for a full english.” 

She knows that both her and the boys are watching the Doctor, trying to read her as her fingers twitch and her brows furrow a little bit before smoothing out and producing a smile so bright that Yaz almost believes she’s forgotten why she holes up in the TARDIS in the first place. 

“Okay, I guess I can’t argue.” The Doctor sets the mug down on the floor and grabs her coat, slinging it over one arm as she presses a few buttons and then pulls the lever down, “What’s the spoon called, Graham?”

Graham takes a sip of his own tea, “Tony’s.” 

“Tony’s it is then.” 

* * *

  
  


She was always preoccupied, though she responded in conversation every now and again, the Doctor mostly pushed beans around on the plate in front of her, taking a bite of food every now and again. 

But she downed the tea, every time, no exceptions. 

“We’re going to help you.” Graham broke through to her softly, when they were all about halfway through their breakfast, leaning back in his chair and looking at the Doctor with a slightly stern expression, “We know who your looking for, we know what he looks like-” A look passes over her face, “-you are going a little stir-crazy doing it on your own anyway aren’t you, Doc?”

Silence, reigning supreme and she took a bite of toast, swallowing before she nodded, “It’s dangerous-” 

“When has that ever stopped us?” Yaz offers forwards, pushing her plate away from her so she can stick her elbows on the table, “No running away alone, we’re family Doctor.” 

There’s something in the Doctor’s eyes, even as she nods once and starts stuffing her face in response. 

She still has secrets, Yaz knows this to be true, because the Doctor is not  _ open  _ to them not as much as she wishes she was and it makes Yaz think that anyone who knows everything about has all but died or gone insane. 

Captain Jack Harkness may have been the exception, but not the rule. 

However, she still trusted the Doctor with anything and everything, it would take time… But one day she’d open up to them, all of them. 

“So,” Yaz begins, looking at Doctor with as easy of a smile as she can muster, “where do we start?”

All eyes turned to the aforementioned, as she pushed her plate away. 

“Some of his old favourite haunts.” She stated quietly, pulling some money out of her pocket, leafing through several different currencies before placing the correct amount down on the table, “And if I still can’t find him, I go to see another… Old Friend.” 

They watched her leave, then slowly stood up themselves to follow her. 

Worry creased into all of their eyes, but they didn’t argue, just watched after her and quietly thought to themselves that they were thankful she hadn’t left without them. 

Yet. 

* * *

  
  


The first stop is Jodrell Bank. 

They watch the Doctor poke around, kick through some doors and find…  _ Nothing.  _

Which seems to frustrate the timelord to no end as she marches back into the TARDIS and resets the coordinates quickly enough. 

Ignoring them as she mutters, as she flicks switches, rotates dials, presses buttons and frowns increasingly. 

They ask if there is anything they can help with, but she doesn’t reply, or answer, not once as she goes. 

She steps out of the TARDIS doors and they go to follow her before she comes back in, slamming the doors behind her and going straight back to running the console in loops to press anything and everything under the sun. 

It is trip after trip, country after country, planet after planet and yet they find nothing. 

No trace of him. 

And the Doctor is frustrated to the point they can see some small semblance of anger in her eyes but there is an edge to it that Graham knows, just barely. 

The anger is giving way to worry, to concern and he wants to ask after it, but she’s so silent he doesn’t know if she’ll hear him, any of them. 

It cultivates to the point that they give up trying to talk to her as she is consumed, “You know, she spends hours at the controls looking for him…” Ryan speaks quietly as they all take a seat on the stairs to watch the Doctor move around the console like it’s all she was meant to do in life, “Said he was an old friend, but…” 

The implication hangs in the air, sits there unspoken but it goes through all of their heads. 

“Would it explain the murder for attention?” Graham offers, turning to look at his grandson and Yaz, “Because he did murder people, I get the feeling more than we will ever know about when I look at the Doc, if he really is her old friend I can’t blame her for caring but this is-” 

Yaz, stands, steadfast and heads down the stairs towards the Doctor, two steps at a time, before she reaches her and places a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. 

They all watch as the Doctor starts, “What?” The snap in the voice fades out as she gets to the end of the word, “What is it? How long have you all been there?”

“Ages, a week, we want to ask a question.” Yaz, brave and brilliant, the reasons why the Doctor likes her, she doesn’t remove her hand and they stand to join her with the Doctor, “I know you said we ask too many, but I need to ask it.” 

The Doctor looks at her, head tilted, but not by much her eyes keep slipping back to the console, “Ask away?”

“Why are you looking for the Master-” 

“I told you, it’s personal-”    
  
“-Yes, but it’s driving you insane!” And the Doctor looks at her, then looks at them all in turn, before Yaz’s hand slides off of her shoulder, “It’s driving you insane, when was the last time you slept? It’s been a  _ week  _ since the last time we all spoke properly.” 

War, he can see it in the Doctor’s eyes, something there, something hidden, begging to be told but her mouth lies shut tight in front of them, before her eyes close too.

“I just need to find him.” She whispers it, hands shaking before being balled into fists, so Graham steps forwards and places both hands on her shoulders, making her face him, look at him, “I… I can’t explain why, I don’t have the words, I just need to find him.” 

Her eyes open and are fixed firmly on her shoes and despite how old she may be to the point she’s forgotten, she looks like a child, a lost, restless child. 

“You don’t need to tear yourself apart whilst you do it though, do you Doc?” Her eyes fly up, her brows furrowing and indecision still shining in them, like she’d seen things that begged to differ, “Talk to us, properly, tell us what you need from us.” 

She shrugs his hands off of her shoulders and turns back to the console, leaning over it slightly, before her fingers move slowly across the interface, “I need you to go home and leave me alone.” 

“Doc, I really don’t think that’s a good idea-” 

“You asked me what I needed-” But then the Doctor stops, head snapping up to look at the large crystal in front of her, “Oh you stop that, you stop that right now- Not as an order, you know I wouldn’t- Ow, why are you- Ow-” 

Her hands fly to her temples, eyes pinching together.

“Doctor-” Yaz moves towards her, but a hand leaves the Doctor’s face to stop her in her tracks. 

Ryan tries next, taking two quick steps towards her but the hand shifts direction, wrinkles becoming more prominent on the Doctor’s face, around her eyes as they close and then- 

Then he barely catches her as she goes down, falling to the floor, eyes closed and wrinkles smoothing away as a relaxed expression turned up. 

“What did you do?” Ryan asks the time machine, “She was talking to you and- YAZ!” He catches the aforementioned just barely as she started to droop forwards, “What’s happening- Granddad-” 

Graham watches as Ryan goes down too, ending up sprawled on the floor before the world grows a little darker and he realises, just before the darkness takes him that the floor  _ hurts  _ when it rushes up to meet you. 

* * *

  
  


_ They’re all out of breath as they fall backwards into the grass of the field, the red of the Valley ahead of them, sprawling out around them as they face the view of the city, of the Academy, of their home.  _

_ “I hate running.” Koschei mutters to him, on his other side, Ushas voices a sigh of agreement, “I hate you more.” He states plainly to Theta, turning his eyes on him, on the blonde curls that get blown about in the wind and causes his stomach to do somersaults.  _

_ Theta just grins at them, before sitting up, “You two are just too slow, running is good exercise… And you don’t hate me, you could never hate me.”  _

_ He transforms the grin into a beam and laughs a little manically, Koschei sighs himself, closing his eyes against the view of his smiling friend, “We’ll have to see about the hate part.”  _

_ “You are both idiots!” Ushas gets out, sitting up herself to look down at Koschei and then narrows her eyes at Theta, “You said drinking, not running, I only came because you said there would be drinking but no, you just had to go off running.”  _

_ There’s this sheepishness that Koschei can feel wafting off the boy next to him in waves, “I saw one of the teachers, we’re not supposed to be outside academy grounds yet, it’s not the holidays and we’re hardly upperclassmen.” _

_ “I forget, sometimes, that you aren’t invested in school work, even though you’d be quite good at it if you tried-” And they start to listen to another of Ushas’s lectures about the need to pay attention.  _

_ Theta’s fingers find his, tangling together in the grass as their friend keeps talking and he makes half assed replies that only make her go on longer.  _

_ A memory of the Valley’s view looks over them both, over them all.  _

_ A Memory concealed in a corner of a mind, kept only for that mind and that mind alone…  _

Or, that had been the intention. 


	2. Like The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling asleep and falling outright...

There’s someone singing nearby, four notes, over and over again in the kind of way that would cause most people to go insane if left unchecked. 

Something taps on the ground in the same way, heels? The tip of an umbrella? A cane? There was just something besides the voice making noise to cut through the darkness. 

The person,  _ thing?  _ Doing the singing, tapping, rapping combinations seems to be doing it with a rising sense of annoyance, it is a woman’s voice singing, tutting and she hears her walking around. 

“Honestly, you are taking  _ forever.”  _ She mutters, then launches into a hum of what sounds like  _ Hey Mickey, “ _ Ah, one of you is stirring!” There’s a slight tinge of an accent to her voice as she returns to singing, “Come on! Up you get!” 

She’s scottish, Yaz realises suddenly, this woman as she flutters open her eyes to see a pair of boots that looked like they came out of a history book, is  _ Scottish. _

Yaz sits up carefully, looking the woman over as she continues to sing some weird form of music, “.....Who are you?”   
  
“I’m Missy.” The woman- Missy -stops dancing around and taps her umbrella down on the floor again, “And you are Yasmin Khan, how are the other pets?”

She looks around her, at Graham and Ryan still knocked out on the floor, “They’re doing okay… I think, where are we?”

“Oh, the TARDIS set up a physic link.” Missy smiles, her lips painted a bright colour, clothing akin to something more welcome on a period drama, she offers Yaz a hand, “It should last a few hours, plenty of time to lead you through the  _ highlights.”  _

Missy… Was obviously slightly unhinged, Yaz thought quietly to herself, but was also probably the only person who would hand over the answers they needed to get out of here. 

“Would you wake them up? I’m not one hundred percent sure what I can do in this particular situation yet.” She hums, watching as Yaz stands up with her head slightly tilted and her hat askew on her head, “I should probably open with “I’m not a real person” which means two things, I don’t care about you and I want to start some drama.” 

She continues humming, adjusts her hat and leans against the wall of the hallway, seemingly waiting but tapping her foot like a bored child. 

Yaz is reminded a little of the Doctor in that moment, of the childlike aspects contained within such an ancient body, “So you aren’t real?” 

“But my wife  _ wishes  _ I was.” It’s said in a light teasing tone, before she twirls away and looks down at Graham and Ryan, “Come on, wake them up! We don’t have all day!” 

Without much of a better choice, Yaz shakes Ryan awake, then works on Graham when he starts acting like a teenager who wants to sleep more. 

Missy, all the while sings, “Hey Missy, you so fine, you blow my mind hey Missy-” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ It is Ushas who throws the first punch.  _

_ Her fist hits him in the face like nothing else can, she put thought and force behind it, perfectly calculated to knock him to the floor in one go and it works. Because of course it works, it’s just who Ushas is.  _

_ The floor hurts and she’s breathing heavily, anger coursing through her… Exactly like he’d planned, Ushas was incredibly intelligent, the most out of all of them but she had bits where she faltered and reacting to teacher’s bullshit was one of them.  _

_ Theta watches Koschei push through the growing crowd of students, then sees Millenia’s blue hair as she pulls Ushas- Who’s still shaking with wide eyes -away before the teacher calls out the issue.  _

_ Hands wrap around his shoulders and pull him up, “What on earth did you say?” _

_ “Comment about her Mother, quick and simple.”  _

_ “You are an idiot.” Koschei’s hand tightens before smoothing down to take him by the hand and pull him towards where the girls went, “Honestly, you are going to have to apologise?” _

_ He waves a hand, though his vision is a bit wavy, “She’ll forgive me, better she hit me instead of the teacher… Honestly, how idiotic are they?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why do you insist on causing trouble?” It’s a whisper as the crowd of other students starts to slowly disband, no one will rat out Ushas none of them have that kind of death wish, “Our lives would be so much simpler.”  _

_ Koschei sighs, Theta grins.  _

_ “You stupid man.”  _

_ “You love me!” No denial came from the other time lord.  _

* * *

  
  


Missy leads them down the hallway two steps at a time, breezing past a number of doors, some have labels that are faded from unknown sources, whilst others are clear as can be. 

She hasn’t spoken for a little while and it makes Yaz nervous, she hangs back a little bit with her companions but the uneasy feeling hasn’t disappeared or diminished at all. 

There’s what sounds like grunts of pain, yelling and screaming from one door as they pass it, “Don’t open that door.” Missy warns without turning around before Yaz hears the unmistakable sound of the door opening and a yelp from Ryan before it’s shut swiftly again, “I did warn you.” 

She opens her lips to ask what was behind the door, before she gets a quick look and decides that maybe she doesn’t want to know. 

Graham hangs back a moment, looking at it, then shakes his head and catches up to them, the quick and sharp steps of Missy in front of them, as they keep walking. 

“What is this place?” Ryan asks her, “I mean, with all the doors and that?” There really are so many doors, all in varying states of repair, the corridor gets colder and older as they walk down it too. 

Missy, barely looks over her shoulder, “The Doctor’s memories, the ones she doesn’t really give much of a heart for, nor ones she likes thinking about… Apart from the door you just opened, she revisits that one quite a bit.” Her face is turned away from them, but just from the tone of voice there must be a smug smile in place as she chuckles softly. 

Fondness spreads through her tone, Yaz realises at the same time as wording from their earlier conversation returns and a connection is made. 

“Are you the Doctor’s wife?” Missy keeps walking, to the point that they all have to jog a bit to catch up, “You said earlier that your  _ wife  _ wishes you were real and we’re in the Doctor’s head, so wouldn’t that mean that your-” 

She turns on her heel to face Yaz, “Simple deductive reasoning, yes, in a way I am.” Then she swung back around, pausing briefly in front of a door that looked well put together nicely and kicked it, hard, before she continued on down the hallway. 

They stared a little in bewilderment after her. 

“Who’s in there?” Ryan asked as they all walked past it.   
  
“Her other wife.” Missy replied with what had to be a little degree of jealousy, “Though, she has a few, I think it’s the blonde one.” 

Graham looked at them, Yaz looked at Ryan, Ryan looked back.

This was shaping up to be such a strange day.

* * *

  
  


_ There were several ways known to make Koschei stop mid sentence, but they were all sat together in the field when they discovered the newest one.  _

_ He only became aware of it because he’d stopped talking, then Ushas had laughed loudly, followed by Millenia and Rallon, then Vansell made a comment he only half heard as he directed his gaze over to Koschei.  _

_ Whose eyes seemed pinned to his collarbone, “Thetes, I think you need to start wearing low hanging shirts all the time.” Ushas flipped a page in her book, Koschei’s eyes cut to her now, big, wide and devastating, “I’ll be able to pass an exam without him bragging about his scores.”  _

_ Theta tilted his head, “What does my neck have to do with anything- Ohhhh.” He reached up and let his hand hover at the base of his neck.  _

_ Mortimus laughed louder, “I thought Rallon and Millenia were the only lovesick timelords but we have two more-”  _

_ “I’m not lovesick-” His friend tried to protest. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Why are you so focused on Theta’s neck then?” Ushas laughed herself, shutting her book and flipping her long hair back over her shoulder, “He took his coat off and you stopped talking Koschei.”  _

_ She had a point, Theta picked his coat up to put it back on. _

_ “Don’t-” But it was too late and they all groaned, “Now he’ll never shut up again!”  _

_ Footsteps crashed nearby and Theta turned to see Magnus rushing towards them, “What did I miss?” _

_ “Koschei’s lovesick over Theta- But it’s okay, we all know it goes both ways.” Rallon called, from where he was sat with his own homework, Millenia sat next to him surrounded by her own books, “Maybe we should leave them alone.”  _

_ Eyes, gazes and minds turned to face the two young timelords, before Ushas laughed again, standing up, “They’d probably end up killing each other if we left them alone… Or doing something far more illegal.”  _

_ Millenia laughs this time, “Ushas you can’t mean-”  _

_ “Oh but I do, you can see it in the way they look at each other.” It’s said in a mock whisper, before a scoff sounds out of Koschei and Ushas’s gaze turns towards him, then at Theta, “Am I wrong?” _

_His face was burning, because she wasn’t, she rarely was_ _after all. _

_ “Let’s just go back to school, we have studying to do-”  _

_ “Theta wants to study- Oh Other, you cracked it Ushas.”  _

* * *

  
  


Missy comes to stand, finally in front of a door, it’s plain and she takes a moment to run a hand along its surface, “The Doctor will wake soon, the TARDIS can keep her under for more than a few hours…” She turns to face them all, hand still on the door, “We’re going to start here, but you must understand that you mustn’t hate her- Dislike her, maybe, but you cannot  _ hate  _ her.” 

She opens the door and holds it out for them, stood there and they see for the first time what looks like  _ fear  _ in this woman’s eyes. 

“Please don’t.” 

And then, Missy shoves them through. 

* * *

  
  


_ There is fire, it rises at the same pitch as the screams that echo around her as she watches people run through the streets, dressed in varying shades of red as they go, children are pulled behind them.  _

_ Screaming, it surrounds her, as noises of guns- No, lasers being fired reach her at the same time and all Yaz sees around her is chaos, nothing but chaos.  _

_ Yaz turns her gaze around, but she can’t see Ryan or Graham anywhere, she’s alone amongst this chaos and she works out what it is in a moment of pure, unadulterated fear.  _

_ Missy… Missy had pushed them into a memory of a war zone, the buildings were so grand and yet broken, unfamiliar as they fell far off as glass shattered across streets and children screamed.  _

_ She sees Daleks, they look different but there rolling down the street and flying in the air and something is crawling up her back, fear curls around her bones like the worst kind of blanket.  _

_ There is so much screaming, all white noise at this point and it occurs to her that she should be running, but her feet won’t move and she can only watch as people…  _ Die  _ around her, falling to the floor and turning to dust.  _

_ “Are you alright my dear?” She starts, able to move in a single moment to twirl to face the man who is firing at the wall, he is spelling out two words but he doesn't stop to look at her, “You don’t belong in this memory, do you?”  _

_ A ‘No’ shines, freshly carved into the wall, “I… I don’t know where I am?” _

_ “You, are in my head.” The man is covered in greying hair, beard trimmed and a little messy, hair short- A soldier, he’s a soldier, “This is a memory, Arcadia.”  _

_ Yaz stares at him, looks him over, because he cannot be… “Are you the Doctor?” She asks quietly and he nods, once, just once before the ‘M’ is fully carved out, “What’s Arcadia?” _

_ “Capital city of Gallifrey, it is falling.”  _

Gallifrey,  _ it was burning.  _

_ “How… How can this be Gallifrey?” How could it be  _ burning  _ in front of her eyes, smoke curling through the air up into the sky, she sees another dalek nearby.  _

_ The man- The Doctor looks at her, finally as the final letter is carved out from the wall, “It is my memory, it is only a memory.”  _

_ It’s hard to breathe as he reaches out, presses a finger to her forehead and she falls. _

_ Just like Arcadia. _


End file.
